Countdown
by veiledndarkness
Summary: The 12 Days of Christmas with Bobby and Jack. Warning: Implied Slash


Title: The Countdown

Author: veiledndarkness

Rating: PG 13 on average

Word Count: 12 100 Word Drabbles

Summary: The 12 Days of Christmas with Bobby and Jack.

Warnings: Usual disclaimer. They aren't mine. But they have more fun with me than they did in the movie.

Implied Bobby/Jack for all pairings.

000

11 Days – Candy Canes

Bobby gritted his teeth as he watched Jack unwrap the candy, his hands fisted tightly.

He watched, his eyes drawn to the slip of the pink tongue that wrapped around his candy cane, his lips reddened and full.

He bit back a groan when Jack hummed and swirled the candy around in his mouth, his lips sliding seductively over and over.

Bobby saw Jack lapping at the candy and felt all his blood rush to his groin.

Jack glanced over at him, the half eaten candy in his hand, and grinned, winking.

"You want one Bobby?" he asked. Bobby gulped.

000

10 Days – Snowman

Jack glanced at his watch again, sighing impatiently. "C'mon Bobby!" he hollered up the stairs.

He gritted his teeth silently counting down the minutes in his head until Bobby finally stepped into view.

"You look like a tick about to pop," Jack said, snickering loudly.

"Fuck off," he snapped. "You're no better. I'm doin' this for you, so shut up."

Jack smiled. "Let's go already," he said, his hand resting on the doorknob.

Bobby tugged on his hat and pulled it tightly over his ears. "Alright," he said.

Later that evening, they watched the sunset over their snowmen, deeply content.

000

9 Days – Christmas tree

Jerry folded his arms over his chest watching Bobby struggle to put the angel on the top of the tree.

Bobby huffed angrily. "You gonna help or what?" he snarled.

Jerry shook his head, chuckling at the red flush of anger on his face. "Nah, you got it covered."

Jack walked into the room then and plucked the angel from Bobby's hand. He placed it on top of the tree, making sure it was steady.

"Just admit you need help sometimes," he chided gently. He wrapped his arms around Bobby and rested his chin on his shoulder, winking at Jerry.

000

8 Days – Spirit

Bobby grumbled as he yanked on the tangled mess of lights, the cords hopelessly knotted.

He pulled each one carefully loosening the strands one by one, determined to finish putting the lights up on the outside of the house.

Jack sat on the couch, his eyes closed as he listened to Bobby swear through clenched teeth.

"Why do I fuckin' bother," he muttered. Jack opened one eye and laughed softly.

"Christmas spirit?" he said. Bobby snorted. "Ho, ho, fuckin' ho," he mumbled dryly.

"That's the idea," Jack said before sliding off the couch and loosening one of the coiled knots.

000

7 Days – Presents

Jack glanced around the room, ensuring that he was alone. He tiptoed closer to the tree and crouched near the far side of the wall. Biting his lip, he spied one brightly wrapped box with his name sloppily written on the tag.

He grinned. Definitely Bobby's writing. He lifted it closer to him and shook it gently.

"It's only one more week Jackie," Bobby drawled from the doorway, arms casually folded across his chest.

Jack jumped with a guilty look on his face. "Seems like forever," he sighed forlornly.

Bobby laughed. "Yeah but waitin's the best part sweetheart," he said.

000

6 Days – Snowflake

Evelyn stood by the window and smiled, laughing softly as she watched Jack play with Daniela and Amelia in the snow.

Bobby stepped up beside her and watched them, a faint grin on his face. "He's like a big kid, isn't he?" he murmured.

Evelyn nodded. "He never got to be a child the way he should have been."

Bobby held back a growl of anger. "It's never fair," he bit out.

She put one arm around him and hugged him close. "No, it isn't. It never is."

Jack whooped as he dodged a snowball, the snowflakes filling his hair.

000

5 Days – Gingerbread

Jack arranged his supplies in preparation, his hands moving expertly. Bobby leaned against the counter and watched him silently, sipping from his beer every so often.

Jack slid them off the trays and onto a plastic plate, a look of concentration on his face.

He decorated them carefully, his tongue poking out of his mouth as he piped out icing along their bodies. Jack stood back and admired them.

Bobby leaned in closer and smirked as he saw the odd faces on most of them.

"You make the weirdest lookin' gingerbread men," he said, stealing one and chewing it slowly.

000

4 Days – Candles

"What about this one?" Jack called, holding a pink pillar in his hand.

Bobby wrinkled his nose. "Nah, those ones stink," he said, ignoring the offended look on the cashier's face.

Jack tossed the candle on the shelf and glanced lower, spying some cinnamon scented ones on another row.

"Do you really think Ma needs another candle?" Bobby asked.

Jack shrugged. "Can't have too many I guess," he said before handing Bobby one of the red ones.

Bobby sniffed it. "This one ain't too bad," he said.

"Get it and let's go," Jack said, his lips close to Bobby's earlobe.

000

3 Days – Fireplace

They sprawled out on the couch together, just barely fitting, and so tightly wound around each other. Jack blinked sleepily as they breathed, their chests rising in unison.

Bobby's thumb stroked a slow rhythm along Jack's chest, tracing his ribcage with small movements.

The soft strains of Christmas music played. The glow from the tree was all the light in the room.

Jack felt the ghosts of his past miserable Christmas's tug at his memory. He pushed the thoughts away when he heard Bobby humming along to the music.

He smiled, eyes closed, relishing in the warmth of Bobby's embrace.

000

2 Days – Mistletoe

Evelyn hung the decoration very carefully. She'd ignored the protests of the boys over the idea of hanging something as ridiculous as mistletoe in the hallway.

Bobby eyed the decoration with a sneer. In the moment when Bobby was mocking the plant silently, he saw Jack lounging by the front door, deeply absorbed in a book.

With a small grin, he snuck up behind him. He lifted Jack's chin with two fingers, catching his attention. He pointed upwards and smiled when Jack blushed.

Without words, he captured Jack's mouth, their lips moving smoothly, softly, a sigh of bliss, of love.

000

1 Day – Tinsel

Jack rubbed the edge of the tinsel that trailed around the edge of the bed, one eye still watching the clock.

Bobby plopped down beside him and sighed. "Man, every year it takes longer to get the gifts out down there."

Jack nodded absently, his fingers twined in the fluffy decoration. "I love you," he said suddenly.

Bobby pulled him close and rested his head on Jack's shoulder. "What brought that on?" he asked.

"I dunno," Jack said softly. "Just glad I got you this year."

Bobby kissed him firmly, his mouth hot and demanding. "You've always had me Jackie."

000

Christmas Day – Family

Jack sat on his chair, observing the noise and action around him. Sofi sat on Angel's lap, feeding him pieces of shortbread. Jerry was sneaking pieces of turkey from the carving platter.

Camille chased the girls out of the kitchen before turning to Evelyn and helping her dish the food.

He smiled and searched through the crowded kitchen, finding Bobby staring out at the backyard.

He came up behind him and pulled him close. Bobby leaned back against Jack and they swayed slowly to the music playing in the kitchen.

"This, you, our family is what I love," Bobby whispered.

000


End file.
